Devuelveme a mi chica
by p0pul4ar
Summary: su vecino le ha rebatado el gran amor de su vida, ahora el se vengara con lo que mas quiere sus jerseys! mal summary


Espero que les guste este one-shot jejeje en cuanto a mis otros fics estoy en eso actualizare pronto cada uno de ellos no los he olvidado,,, pero tendre 2 meses porque en una semana mas salgo de vacaciones sin mas le dejo este capitulo que fui idea de mi cabecita.

**Devuelveme a mi chica.**

Todos me preguntan si me duele verla con él, pues claro me duele en el alma ella era y es todo para mí pero todo iba bien hasta el día que llego él y se metió entre nosotros dos. Mi nombre es Kouga Hishida tengo 27 años y sufriendo porque el amor gran de mi vida se ha ido con él.

**FLASH BACK**

—¿Kagome, mi amor ya conociste a los nuevos vecinos? —le pregunte a mi hermosa novia de tan solo 19 de edad muy guapa cabellos negro azabache y sus ojos tan llenos de vida color chocolates y tan solo ella me miro sorprendida, creo que ella no sabía lo de los nuevos vecinos.

—¿Hay vecinos nuevos? —me pregunto sorprendida pues mis sospechas eran ciertas no lo sabia.

**END FLASH BACK**

**Estoy llorando en mi habitación****  
****Todo se nubla a mi alrededor****  
****Ella se fue con un niño pijo****  
****Tiene un ford fiesta blanco****  
****Y un jersey amarillo**.

Hoy tan solo puedo verlos agarrados de las manos caminando por la plaza, mientras yo me encuentra en mi obscura habitación viendo las fotos de ella MI Kagome porque aunque ya no era mi novia siempre seria mia en el corazón, el llevaba un jersey amarillo, es muy arrogante y feo tiene los cabellos plateados y combinándolos con sus ojos dorados es un completo caos, definitivamente no se que le vio pero ahora es tiempo de enfrentar la verdad y es por eso que he decidido vengarme de ese Inuyasha Taisho, que mas bien para mi era una bestia andante.

**Por el parque la veo pasar****  
****Cuando se besan lo pasa fatal****  
****Voy a vengarme de ese marica****  
****Voy a llenarle el cuello****  
****De polvos pica pica.**

De repente veo algo que me dejo completamente helado, vi como se comían un helado de vainilla y ella se había manchado un costado de sus labios y el la beso para limpiarle en definitiva tenía que vengarme de el no dejaría que me la quitara tengo que luchar por su amor me arrepiento tanto el haberle mencionado a los nuevos vecinos pero eso no fue todo la manera en que se conocieron fue extraña demasiado diría yo.

**FLASH BACK**

Kagome solía correr en todas las mañanas porque es una persona muy apasionada al ejercicio, por algo se metió al ballet es su gran sueño desde que nos conocemos quiere ser una gran bailarina

Esa mañana salió de su cas demasiado apurada yo la acompañaba diario a correr pero en el camino íbamos tan metidos trotando cuando de repente veo a mi Kagome tropezarse con alguien y ella cayó encima de el.

—Lo siento —se disculpo ella que aun seguía arriba de él, cosa que a mí no me pareció y de inmediato la levante de ahí, no me gusto nada la forma en que estos dos se miraban y tan solo tuve que ver como el nuevo vecino se presentaba formalmente con mi amada

—No tiene que disculparse fui mi culpa —le contesto Inuyasha, sin embargo note en sus palabras coquetería hacia mi novia y esta solo lo miraba embobada —Pero que distraído que soy, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho soy el nuevo vecino de Hollidays y cuál es su nombre? —le pregunto muy interesado demasiado para mi gusto pero sabía que no era correcto armar una escena de celos.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y ya sabe cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca vivo en el 234 no dude en buscarme —le contesto esas palabras me dolieron tanto que sentí una punzada en mi corazón todo se derrumbo en mi interior y lo peor de todo no sabía el porqué de mi reacción hacia él.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, Kagome ¿Por qué puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad? —le pregunto y vi como ella solo asintió con su cabeza en sus ojos de ella había algo extraño brillaban más de lo común, era algo que nunca había visto en los 9 meses de noviazgo que llevábamos .

**END FLASH BACK**

**Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica****  
****O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica****  
****Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica****  
****O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica.**

A partir de ese día, ellos dos se llevaban de maravillas se hicieron grandes amigos, aunque para mi eso estaba mal, pues desde un principio supe que se habían gustado, sin embargo aquí estoy enfrente de mi ventana mirando hacia su casa y preguntándome: ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso? ¿Por qué de pronto su amor por mí, se le fue? Todos los días no hago más que recriminarme nunca le falto amor a mi lado todo lo que quería lo tenía conmigo, recuerdo cuando ella llego a Hollidays desde que la vi supe que sería el gran amor de mi vida, sin embargo ahora su amor ya no me pertenecía, ¡era para ese maldito bastardo! Ese suertudo que me arrebato su amor y que ahora me las iba a pagar un por una. Recuerdo que me fui a su casa detrás del patio con ayuda de Ginta a su casa le iba dar en donde más le duele.

**Le he quemado su jersey****  
****Y se ha comprado cinco o seis****  
****Voy a destrozarle el coche****  
****Lo tengo preparado voy esta noche.**

Recuerdo que fuimos a su casa y nos metimos a su patio y ahí estaba mi objetivo ¡su jersey, amarillo! Claro era su favorito de antemano lo sabia no de en balde me hice amigo de su hermano, eso me sirvió de mucho, solo basto quitarla del tendedero y llevármela de incognito sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me la lleve y se las queme, pero el gusto me duro poco porque al poco tiempo vi como bajaba de su carro blanco, montones de bolsas con jerseys de diferentes colores ¡Rayos! Definitivamente era un imbécil, el muy estúpido lo hizo al propósito.

**No te reiras nunca mas de mi****  
****Lo siento nene vas a morir****  
****Tu me quitaste lo que mas queria****  
****Y volver conmigo volver algún dia.**

Luego opte por el plan B fuimos otra vez a su casa pero en esta ocasión se me volteo la tortilla.

**FLASH BACK**

Fuimos a la casa del la bestia esa como asi la llamaba yo.

—Apresúrate, Ginta —le grite a mi mejor amigo, realmente estaba impaciente por quemarle su coche, estaba tan seguro que esto resultaría al 100%.

—Ya listo, aquí esta el encendedor —me dijo casi tropezando con el pavimente del garaje, en cuanto el me dio el encendedor sonreí con satisfacción al fin podría vengarme de esa bestia.

—¿Qué hacen en mi casa? —escuche tras mi espalda, era el Inuyasha arrugando el ceño, el muy imbécil nos atrapo en la movida tan solo me gire y le sonreí tan falsamente que hasta creo que rechine los dientes.

—Nada —conteste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Nada? —me pregunto levantando una ceja como odiaba que hiciera eso —¿Entonces, que estás haciendo con un encendedor en tu mano? — pregunto con sarcasmo no era tonto para saber lo que iba a pasarle a su carro.

—Nada —conteste con simpleza y me fui de ahí sin darle ninguna explicación, pues de antemano sabia que el de sobra sabia lo que hacia en su casa.

**END FLASH BACK**

Desde ese día ya no he intentado nada, me he rendido, pues hace ya más de un año que sigo luchando por ella y ella tan solo me dice que podemos ser amigos nada mas pues al parecer ella y la bestia suertuda de Inuyasha tenían planes de boda en cuando me dijo esto no me quedo otra opción que bajar la guardia esta guerra ya estaba más que perdida, nunca más tendría su amor por más que me esforzara ella estaba muy enamorada de el, pero me dolió tanto cuando se fue de compras con su mejor amiga y accidentalmente vi que esta lucía un vestido de novia, realmente se miraba hermosa, pero había un problema ella ya tenía el novio.

Después de eso pasaron 3 años más, supe que se casaron y se mudaron a Tokio, hasta ahorita supe que ella esperaba un hijo de el porque me lo confirmo el hermano de ella, pero a pesar de que ella ya era prohibida para mí, la sigo amando como el primer dia, pero no me queda más que desearle lo mejor porque si ella es feliz yo también lo seré aunque sea con el siempre me levanto gritando todas las noches ¡Devuélveme a mi chica! Pero eso ya es más que imposible.

FIN.

¿Qué les pareció? En fin gracias y esperan la continuación de mis demás fics, ya estarán listos para la próxima semana


End file.
